vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marik Ishtar (Anime)
|-|Marik Ishtar= |-|Yami Marik= |-|Fused with Ra= Summary Marik Ishtar (マリク・イシュタール Mariku Ishutāru) is the leader and founder of the Rare Hunters, younger brother of Ishizu Ishtar and heir to the Tomb Keepers. Marik was the main antagonist of the Battle City and Battle City Quarterfinals arcs, until the defeat of Odion when Marik's alter ego, Yami Marik takes over his body and replaces him as the main antagonist but later redeems himself. Yami Marik, known as Dark Marik in the manga and Japanese versions, is Marik Ishtar's second personality created by his own inner hatred and pain. He serves as the main antagonist of the Battle City Finals arc after Odion falls into a coma, triggering his possession of Marik's body. Unlike Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura, Yami Marik did not originate as an entity sealed within a Millennium Item, but instead was spawned from the pain Marik endured from having his back carved as part of his family's rite of passage. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely ' 9-A' | Ranges from 9-C to at least 5-B | Unknown Name: ''' Marik Ishtar, Namu | Yami Marik, Dark Marik '''Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Age: 16 years old Classification: Human, Duelist, Rare Hunter, Tomb Keeper | Marik Ishtar's second personality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength (With Monsters), Dark Magic Generation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can use Magic (Magic proficiency), Traps against attacks, Durability Negation, Intangibility, Power Augmentation, Destiny and Luck Manipulation, TCG Manipulation, Mind Control, Skilled Strategist, Rule Bending, Summoning, Death Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Possession, Avarice Inducement, Cheating, Lightning Manipulation, Absorption, Insta-Kills (However it requires some of his life energy), Flight, Immunity to magic not from a godly being, Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Likely Room level (Destroyed the main power generator) | Street level to at least Planet level, likely Planet level+ (With Ra and a copy of the Obelisk) | Unknown Speed: Likely Peak Human level | Transonic+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class H | Varies up to Class XJ | Unknown Durability: Wall/Tree level | Unknown,' '''Varies up to '''Planet level+' with Ra | Unknown Stamina: Peak Human (Can duel for various hours and continue dueling after a lot of physical abuse to body and soul.) | Very High | Limitless Range: Several meters | Street range | Several dozens of meters (Given his size) Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: He relies on torturing his opponents instead of killing them Standard Equipment: Duel Monster Cards, Duel Disk, Millennium Rod, (and Millennium Ring). Notable Attacks/Techniques: (Using a Composite Deck) ; Normal Monsters ;* Dark Jeroid ; Effect Monsters ;* Revival Jam/Egyptian God Slime ;* Helpoemer ; Ritual Monsters ;* The Winged Dragon of Ra Key: Phonically'' | '''Arsenal of Monsters' | Fused with Ra Gallery File:Ghost_Arkana_and_Yami_Marik.jpg|Yami Marik's "lost soul" along with Arkana. File:Reformed_marik.jpg|Marik's appearance in Dawn of the Duel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Card Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Thieves Category:Mind Users Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Konami Category:Darkness Users Category:Hax Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Duelist Category:Murderers Category:Lightning Users Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Destiny Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Sadists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Criminals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Summoners Category:Spirits